


Not What He Seems

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5 times oumas a lil shit, M/M, No Romance, basically oumas being a lil shit, just oumas pranks lmao poor kaito, kaitos dONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: Who knew Ouma had that side to him?





	Not What He Seems

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!! ya girl typed all this with one hand !! youre welcome.  
> this is basically 5 times ouma fucks with kaito and then a special surprise at the end my dudes.
> 
> me, uploading a fic on komaedas birthday & it isnt even komahina: this is fine.

“Ouma, get back here right now!” Momota chased Ouma through the hallways of Hope's Peak, almost crashing into every student he passed.

 

“Catch me, Momota-chan, catch me!” Ouma laughed, maneuvering around bodies as he slung Momota’s jacket around his shoulders like a cape.

 

Momota panted, running down the stairs. Ouma ran out the doors of the building, turning right. Momota turned right, chasing Ouma to the back of the building.

 

He was gone.

 

“What the hell?” Momota slowed his pace, eyes trained on the discarded jacket on the ground. When he picked up the jacket, a note was attached to the back.

 

_ Thanks for the game, Momota-chan! Let’s play again later~ _

 

Momota sighed, dusting off his jacket and putting it back on.

 

-

 

“Hey, Momo-chan! Can you test one of my cookies for home ec?”

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a prank or something?” Momota inspected the chocolate chip cookies.

 

“You want me to eat one?” Ouma sighed, grabbing a cookie and nomming on it. “Are you happy now?”

 

Momota hummed, “Sure, whatever. I’ll try one.” He shrugged, grabbing a cookie and breaking it in half before eating a piece. 

 

“Ack, Ouma, what the hell!” Momota spat out a chunk of chewed cookie. Where’s the milk?

 

“What’s wrong Momota-chan? Can’t handle some hot sauce?” Ouma pulled out wasabi and ghost chili peppers from his pockets “I made them with love… and y-you spat them out like that…” Tears pooled around Ouma’s eyes. “I… I’m so upset, Momota-chan…”

 

Momota ran to the refrigerator. He threw the door open, skimming up and down for the white jug. His hand shot out after seeing the container, opening it in a flash and chugging half a gallon. He's really gonna regret the stomach ache later.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Momota asked after his coughing fit. Ouma shrugged.

 

“Who knows?” He smiled, walking away.

 

\- 

 

“You’ll be doing partner exercises! Stop looking around, I’m picking them!”

 

Groans were heard around the gym.

 

Sakakura pointed two at a time, motioning for people to spread around the room.

 

His fingers imitated guns aimed at Ouma, “The brat and the kid next to ‘em. Go over there.”

 

“Kid? You don’t even know my name?” Momota whined.

 

“It’s okay Momota! I wouldn’t hold him against it. You’re pretty forgettable, no doubt!” Ouma put his arms behind his head.

 

“Is that a joke? How can anyone forget the Luminary of the Stars?” Momota punched his fists together.

 

“Wouldn’t take much forgetting if they didn’t know you in the first place.”

 

“Hey!”

 

After the teams were picked, Sakakura led the students outside to the track. “Do two laps and don’t stop running. Make sure you stay with your partner!”

 

Everyone began running. “What’s the point in having partners if all we’re doing is running?” 

 

Ouma gasped. “You dare talk about the great Sakakura’s ways behind his back? How could you!”

 

“Oh, shut up and keep running.”

 

“Only if you do. Try to catch up!” Ouma sped off.

 

"You're on!”

 

The two passed the first lap without too much of Sakakura’s commentary. “I said stick together! Hey!”

 

Momota watched Ouma run ahead of him at a far distance. He couldn’t hear Ouma’s taunts because of the ragged breaths and the pounding of his heart in his ears. He pushed his legs further, slowly closing the gap between the two. When Momota finally got close enough to Ouma, something became tangled between his feet.

 

Eh?

 

His body planted onto the ground at high speeds, scraping his hands and knees. Ouma stopped running and turned around. “Wow, you didn’t see that coming from a mile away? H-hah, idiot!”

 

“Did you seriously just fucking trip me? Look, you ass, now I’m bleeding!”

 

“Aww~ Does Momo-chan want me to help him to the nurse?”

 

“No you- get your hands off of me! Stop it!”

 

They somehow got Momota to the nurse, but Ouma wouldn’t leave until he did.

 

-

 

Momota looked in the space section of the library. He already had about 6 books piled up in his left arm, but it wouldn’t hurt to grab another one. After choosing at random, he picked a spot to sit down, opening the book on top.

 

Then the second.

 

Then the third.

 

Then the fourth.

 

Momota closed the book, pulling out his phone and checking the time. It’s been two hours already? He should probably start heading home…

 

Momota grabbed the stack of books and put them back on the shelf. He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way out of the library. He couldn’t take a step out of the library before getting caught in one of Ouma’s traps, could he?

 

Plastic wrap covered the top of the door, and Momota not-so-gracefully face planted into it.

 

Ouma came into view. “Hah! You didn't even see it? Stupid! Nishishi~”

 

Momota grabbed the plastic wrap, ripping it so he could get through. He tried to grab Ouma next, but the petite male slipped through his grasp.

 

Every. Single. Time. 

 

“Stop moving, damn it!”

 

“But then the game wouldn’t be fun!”

 

Momota swung in a pattern; Left hand, right hand, left hand twice, right hand. This time he swung right twice instead of once, thankfully grabbing Ouma by the sleeve. He pulled him closer.

 

“Apologize.”

 

“Or else what? Is the big, bad, space cowboy gonna hurt me?” Ouma snorted.

 

“Stop making fun of me!” Momota shook the small body.

 

“W-wahhh! You're being mean to me! H-help, anyone!”

 

Momota put a hand over Ouma’s mouth. “Be quiet-” Momota retracted his hand in disgust- “Did you just lick me?!”

 

Ouma snatched his arm from Momota’s grasp. “Look at the time Momo-chan! I’m gonna be late!” Ouma pouted, running away.

 

“Late for what?” Momota rubbed his hand against his jeans. He couldn’t finish speaking before Ouma rounded the corner, disappearing.

 

\- 

 

Momota walked into the classroom, chatting with Saihara and Harukawa. He sat on top of his desk, idly chatting before the teacher came in. A few minutes later, Ouma came in the classroom, holding tape and scissors.

 

“What’re those for?” Momota asked.

 

“You’ll find out.” Ouma smiled, putting the items in his bag.

 

Yukizome entered the classroom. “Take your seats, we’ll be going over roll shortly.”

 

Momota grabbed his chair, pulling back. The only problem: the desk moved with it.

 

“Ouma…”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“What did you do to my desk?” Momota and Harukawa glared at him. The assassin slightly pulled her daggers out of her pocket.

 

“Chill out, Maki-roll! Don't wanna accidentally poke someone’s eye out, do you?” Ouma giggled, “Anyways, look!” Ouma pointed to the bottom of the desk.

 

Tape. Invisible tape connected his chair to the desk. How lovely.

 

“Ouma-kun? What did you do?” Yukizome walked over to Momota’s desk, inspecting the tape. She sighed.

 

“I don’t have my scissors with me at the moment. Does anyone have a pair?” Student’s shook their heads.

 

“What kind of society do we live in? Nobody carries scissors anymore…” Yukizome muttered under her breath.

 

“Ouma has some.”

 

“Don’t lie, Momota-chan!”

 

“Don't call me a liar! I refuse to be on the same level as you!”

 

“I don't see why. I'm on a much higher level than some space idiot.”

 

“Ouma. Momota. Stop bickering and hand me the scissors.”

 

Ouma groaned. “Fiiine, take your pick.” Ouma began pulling pairs of scissors from his bag. A total of sixteen pairs of scissors were stacked on Ouma’s desk.

 

Student’s voiced their complaints. Did Ouma seriously steal their scissors just to do this to Momota? The astronaut wasn’t sure if he should feel respect or irritation that he went so far for a prank.

 

Well, considering it's Ouma, this wasn't too outrageous. 

 

Yukizome grabbed her pair of scissors. “I’ve been missing these for a week now, Ouma-kun. May we speak after class?”

 

“I’d love to, but I’m busy after class.” Ouma pouted. “We have another right after yours.”

 

Yukizome cut the tape off. “Too bad.”

 

\- 

 

Friday went by incredibly fast, considering Ouma was uncharacteristically quiet. Momota didn’t even know he was at school until he was called on to answer a question in fourth period. It was odd that he didn’t give a smartass answer or unneeded commentary.

 

When the final bell rung, Ouma was the first to pack his bag and leave the classroom.

 

“Hey, guys, don’t you think it’s a bit odd Ouma’s been so quiet today? I mean, did you just see him fly out the door when the bell rung?”

 

“It is a bit odd…” Saihara added.

 

“Who cares?” Harukawa grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom.

 

“Well I’m gonna check it out! See ya later!” Momota waved before running off.

 

~

 

Momota panted. Wherever Ouma went, he obviously went far. Either that or went to some place that Momota didn’t check, like an alleyway or something. Momota pulled out his phone. He’s been searching for Ouma for three hours.

 

Momota groaned. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this after all. What was he trying to achieve anyways? Stupid human curiosity…

 

Momota walked to the park- which was only a block away from his grandparents house- only to find who he’d been searching for. Momota squatted behind a bush and observed Ouma. There were two people with him in the same white uniform and checkered scarf. One was a younger girl with dark brown hair, and another with pigtails. She was tall and skinny, possibly a few years older than Ouma

 

The three played on the jungle gym, twisting their bodies around as if it were a test of flexibility.

 

“Leader! Leader! Watch!” The brunette climbed to the top of the set, stretching her arms out. 

 

Ouma clapped. “Good job, Azumi! Ah, be careful up there! We can't afford anymore accidents!”

 

Azumi jumped down, giggling as she landed next to Ouma. The two played on the trapeze rings, flipping upside down. The girl in pigtails balanced on top of the pole that Ouma and Azumi were upside down on, poking their legs as they laughed, trying to keep form.

 

Ouma was the first the fall, declaring Azumi the winner.

 

“Naoko… How could you!” The three laughed in unison, continuing to play on the equipment.

 

Momota smiled gently, standing up and dusting his pants off. Before anyone catches him and accuses of him of stalking children, he began walking back to his house.

 

Who knew Ouma had that side to him?

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah hope u liked the surprise !!  
> comments and kudos r appreciated !! if theres anything wrong w the fic (grammar etcetc) other than it overall being actual donkey shit, then pls notify me !! thank :))


End file.
